


Budweiser & Two Cherry TicTacs

by starboystan



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Stan has a crush on Richie, guess that’s all, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboystan/pseuds/starboystan
Summary: The best-worst night of Stan’s young life started with a bottle of budweiser and two cherry tic-tacs. It was the first day of Summer and Junior year was officially over, and the Losers saw this as an excuse for a party.





	Budweiser & Two Cherry TicTacs

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was a request hope u don’t hate it thanks

The best-worst night of Stan’s young life started with a bottle of budweiser and two cherry tic-tacs. It was the first day of Summer and Junior year was officially over, and the Losers saw this as an excuse for a party. 

The term ‘party’ should be taken loosely, seeing as it's only ever been the 7 of them at these gatherings. 

Tonight it was Mike’s turn to host, and it probably would be his turn for a little while since the farm was the place to be during the summer. So there sat seven best friends in the dim light of the Barn’s fairy lights. A small table filled with all the alcohol they could find. 

It had been Bev’s idea at first: Spin The Bottle. Of course, Richie was the first to agree, yelling something about how he’d been  _ dying  _ to kiss her since the sixth grade. Idiot. The rest of the Losers followed suit, Ben, Bill, Mike, Eddie and, after a little encouragement from the rest of them, Stan. 

Stan twitched a little as they all got into a circle around that damned bottle of budweiser. Eddie, who looked as nervous as Stan felt, slid Stan a pack of red tic-tacs.  _ Cherry, always cherry.  _ Stan remembered Eddie talking about his ‘signature flavour’. Whether it was chapstick or candy, with Eddie it was always cherry flavoured. 

Taking two and popping them into his mouth, Stan nods a quick thank you as he hands them back. The game started and it got Stan thinking about why they had hardly played this in recent years. They always played truth or dare, Cards Against Humanity or some random drinking game that he’s convinced Bev or Richie just made up. 

But never spin the bottle. Of course a lot of them get dared to kiss or play seven minutes in heaven, but never plain old spin the bottle. The thought of kissing any of his friends made him a little nervous, well, kissing  _ one _ of his friends. Stan has always been good at keeping secrets, but he kept mine as well as he kept the one about his big, fat, stupid crush on one Richie Tozier. No one but Eddie and his pillow knew about that little curse. 

Too caught up in his own thoughts, Stan hadn’t realised his six friends staring expectantly at him. 

“Stanny, it’s your turn buddy” Bev cooed at him, making a kissy face with a little wink. God was she silly when drunk. 

He blinked like a deer in the headlights, then snapped out of whatever trance he was in. Apparently he’d been thinking so hard that he’d missed Bill kiss Mike and Mike kiss Ben and Bev kiss Ben (he blushed like crazy!). Stan was kinda glad that the bottle hadn’t landed on him while he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Yeah, got it” he mumbled, sounding a little more nervous than he wanted to. Reaching forward, Stan took the faded bottle and spun, getting dizzy watching it spin. Eddie. Godsend! Stan released a sigh of relief and turned to Eddie, smiling his little smile and leaning to hold Eddie’s cheeks. He softly planted a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips, letting it last for a couple of seconds before pulling away. 

It wasn’t the first time Stan had kissed Eddie, for some reason they always seemed to get dared to kiss each other during truth or dare. 

Now that was done Stan felt a wave of eyelid wash over him, watching Eddie spin and land on Mike. Stan gave Eddie a look when he returned to his seat, knowing how much Eddie would’ve loved kissing Mike Hanlon not just once, but twice in one night. 

A loud voice broke the silence. “Alright Virgins, all these grandma kisses are cute, but whoever I land on is coming with me to the cupboard and we’re doing Seven Minutes in Heaven.” 

There was a kind of unanimous murmur of the Losers agreeing, but Stan could hardly hear it over the sound of his increasing heartbeat. 

If it lands on him hell probably die. But if it lands on someone else he’ll probably die even more. 

_ Fuck.  _

He’s once again hypnotised by the spinning bottle, and when it lands directly facing him he doesn’t even flinch, mostly because he hadn’t realised what the implications behind the bottle cap he was now staring at. 

“Stan the Man! Looks like you’re coming with me” Richie pushed up his thick glasses and waggled his brows. He was on his feet before Stan had even looked over at him. 

_ Oh Fuck.  _

The worst part wasn’t even Richie waggling his brows, or the dropped jaw of Bev. No, the worst was Eddies shit-eating grin as he watched Stan rise to his feet. It was enough to make Stan think that the bottle had been tampered with. 

_ Fucker.  _

Richie swung his arm around Stans shoulders and started to lead him off. “Don’t wait up guys! We might get a bit carried away. Hah! Get it bec-“ Tozier was cut off by a whack to his abdomen. 

“Shut up, Dick!” Stan hissed, but didn’t stop walking. He was half in autopilot, letting himself be led by Richie as he got stuck in his thoughts. 

_ What if I suck at kissing? What if he sucks at kissing? What if he’s amazing and I wanna keep doing it for the rest of my life? What if I…. oh god, no. What if I pop a boner? _

Stan was hardly on the last thought when he heard Richie close the door. 

“Okay, you know we can just stand here Stanny. I just wanted to step up the game a little bit” Rich turned to face a calm looking Stan. “If I didn’t we’d be stuck kissin’ cheeks for all eternity and I’d like to -“ he was cut off by another whack. 

Except the whack wasn’t to his abdomen, it was to his lips. And it wasn’t Stans hand his time, it was the curly-haired boy’s lips. 

All those dumb cheesy romcom’s that Eddie loves so much were right. Stan could feel the sparks and he hated that he could,  _ so fucking corny, Uris.  _

Pulling back with no idea of Richies reacting took more courage than actually kissing him. Richie looked stunned, Stan thought that maybe he’d broken him. Suddenly a smile covered all of his features. 

“Holy shit! Stanley Uris just kissed  _ me _ ! What a day!!!  _ The  _ Stanley Uris!! Oh joy!” Richie joked in his best Southern-Belle accent. 

Stan’s face was hot and most likely bright red! His gaze dropped and he rubbed his elbow with a little grin. “You liked that?” he asked genuinely. 

“Umm, yes, why wouldn’t I?” Rich laughed, tapping Stan’s jaw before tilting it up to look at him. “And here I was, fully prepared to just stand here and talk about the weather!”

Stan shrugged “I just supposed you wouldn’t.. you know… like it” his voice was soft and small, like he was sharing a secret. Richie’s hand felt warm against his jaw and cheek. 

“Wait so Bev didn’t tell you to do it??” Richie looked a little confused. 

“Bev? Why would Bev tell me?” Stan looked even more confused. How was Bev involved?

“I just thought that maybe she told you about me l-“ he stopped himself at Stan’s expression. “Never mind it’s nothing” 

“You what? Rich.. come on… please?” Stan have puppy dog eyes without even meaning to. And Richie could never say no to that face. 

“Me liking you” he looked like he was preparing to take a punch to the face. 

Stan on the other hand  _ felt _ like he’d taken a punch to the stomach. He felt a little breathless, and that's probably why Richie said what he said next. 

“Oh fuck, that was a mistake I shouldn’t have said anything. How bout we just forg-“ 

“RichieIlikeyoutoo!” Stan pretty much yelled, just needing to say is as fast and loud as possible for a reason he couldn’t explain. 

Both boys stood, staring at each other in the dark cupboard of the barn, equally stunned. After a pregnant pause, Richie beamed “Wait really? Like…  _ like-like _ ? For real? No bullshit?” Stan nodded. “Oh thank fuck!” Richie sighed and pulled Stan into a hug, holding him tight. 

With his nose buried in Richies neck, Stan can smell his shitty yet irresistible cologne and he’s crazy about it. “So what happens next?” Stan asks, still holding onto Richie. 

“You let me kiss you?” Richie smirked as he leant back to look at the slightly shorter boy, rubbing the back of Stan’s neck gently. 

Stan only needed to nod before their lips were once again connected, this time the kiss was heavier and more passionate. It wasn’t until Richie’s hands were in Stan’s hair, tangling into his curls, that Bill came knocking on the door. 

“S-s-seven min-minutes are up! Stan y-y-you’re free to g-go” he said with a small chuckle. 

Stan gasped silently, pulling away. “To be continued?”

“Yeah, on our date. Tomorrow night. See ya there, lovebird” he winked and let Stan go, glancing at his messy hair and slightly swollen lips and grinning at the thought of their friends seeing Stan like that: disheveled. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments if u hated it!


End file.
